This application claims priority to EP Patent Application No. 15185433.8 filed 16 Sep. 2015, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to a method apparatus for generating a profile of a target program.
Technical Background
A profile of a target program executed by a target data processing apparatus can be generated based on trace information captured during execution of the target program. For example, the profile could summarise the frequency of occurrence of various source-level program features such as functions, statements, or function calls, or could count execution of particular categories of instructions. This can be useful for software development since it can help identify issues arising when the target program is executed by a particular target data processing apparatus.